


Слова и ложь

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ватсон, что предстает пред всеми на бумаге, - призрак, просочившийся тушью. Он тень, отсвет, лишь контур. Он живет внутри моих рассказов, он неприкосновенен. Он будет тем, чем я пожелаю.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слова и ложь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Words and Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/358909) by [aubkae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubkae/pseuds/aubkae). 



> Бета - Lady_Game. PG-13.  
> Ангст, пафос, метафоры - вы предупреждены ;)

Вот то, что прячется за словами.  
  
Холмс, рожденный моим пером, соткан из туши. Выдающийся человек, не имеющий себе равных. Он мастер все на свете превратить в представление. Время от времени я пробуждаю в нем чувства, а после заявляю, что он вовсе на них не способен. "Мой дорогой", - произносит он, и я вижу на его губах тень улыбки.  
  
Каждый наш шаг точно задокументирован, мы действительно сделали их все, попутно разгадывая тайны, а иногда и предотвращая очередное злодеяние. Истории, что выходят из-под моего пера, правдивы, однако все, что вы видите в них - это слова, а они так ненадежны.  
  
Холмс, которого я держу в объятьях, существо из плоти и крови. Быть может, самую малость худощав и полон собственных демонов. Он жаждет знать, что в этом мире способно сломать его, где тот самый предел. Я собираю его по частям и разношу в пух и прах. "Моя любовь", говорит он мне и улыбается.  
  
Детектив и писатель. Учитель и ученик. Игрок и наркоман. Друзья, ближе которых нет. Все это правда. Но как и все слова, это лишь часть истории, порядок, увенчавший хаос. Мы же живем на полях страниц, между строк.  
  
Холмс называет меня лжецом, потому как замалчивание правды, в его понимании, ничуть не лучше откровенной лжи. Вся его жизнь - бесконечный поиск истины. Я же лгу, чтобы заработать себе на существование.  
  
Холмс не пишет. В отличие от меня.  
  
 Ватсон, что предстает пред всеми на бумаге, - призрак, просочившийся тушью. Он тень, отсвет, лишь контур. Он живет внутри моих рассказов, он неприкосновенен. Он будет тем, чем я пожелаю.  
  
Слова рисуют читателю изящность бледных рук Холмса, грациозность его походки, насмешливый изгиб губ. Но я видел его пальцы сломанными, видел его истекающим кровью и ненавидящим весь мир. Я видел, видел, и снова видел его. Порой мне кажется, это все, на что я способен. Поэтому я делаю больше - я пишу о нем.  
  
Ватсон, находящийся в этой комнате, влюблен. Он преступник. Его так легко ранить. У него мало, что осталось, но он готов рискнуть еще и своим сердцем. Надеется, что оно не будет разбито, уповает на это, да, и все же. Ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным. Даже в этом.  
  
Я не вижу фактов. В отличие от Холмса.  
  
Воспетый мной на бумаге мир - Лондон, отполированный до блеска. Я преподношу его вам по частям: тайна, полутон, та или иная загадка, требующая рассмотрения. Порой мои рассказы оканчиваются печально, чей-то мир - в руинах, но они всегда конечны. Можно закрыть книгу и выкинуть их из головы.  
  
Факты формируют мировоззрение Холмса, каждый его вздох, биение пульса в его венах. Лондон, истина, преступления и я сам - вот, пожалуй, и все, что дорого его сердцу. Едва ли мне под силу объяснить словами, как он сохранил доселе эту свою наивность, но он невинен, как ребенок: все для него либо верно, либо нет, либо истина, либо ложь, и любая загадка имеет решение, стоит лишь собрать достаточно данных.  
  
Мое сердце перегоняет по венам красную кровь: я видел, как она просачивается в песок на другом конце света, когда каждый новый вдох мог стать для меня последним. И все же еще никогда я не чувствовал себя настолько живым, как здесь и сейчас. Едва ли мне под силу объяснить словами, как я мог пронести эту свою наивность сквозь все, что выпало на мою долю, но я невинен, как ребенок, что верит: справедливость и милосердие, доброта и любовь, и все самое хорошее однажды восторжествуют, стоит лишь им дать еще немного времени.  
  
Я отдаю ему все, вручаю ему всего себя - в его руки, испачканные химикатами и в пятнах крови. Он отдает мне все, вручает мне всего себя - в мои руки, закаленные песками и смертью. Подушечки наших пальцев покрыты мозолями и царапают нежную кожу ладоней, их тепло остается со мной и за пределами возведенных нами стен.  
  
Мир за окнами нашей квартиры - Лондон во всем его убожестве и блеске. Он словно гниющая рана внутри меня: почерневшее, омертвелое, мелочное бездушие, не стоящее упоминания. Ему не будет конца. Оно переживет и меня, и Холмса, и даже вас. Холмс вдыхает его - я им кровоточу.  
  
Мы живы, мы настоящие. Мы факт и в то же время миф. Мы здесь и здесь и еще раз здесь.  
  
"Ты словно тушь на вкус", говорит мне Холмс, касаясь губами кончиков моих пальцев. Он стоит на коленях на разбросанных листах бумаги у моих ног, и отвергнутые мной слова съеживаются от прикосновения к его обнаженной коже. Волосы его пахнут химикатами и смертью, когда я зарываюсь в них всей ладонью; я вдыхаю этот запах полной грудью - и он улыбается.  
  
Город спит беспокойным сном за задернутыми шторами; ночь холодна там, где она не согрета нашим огнем. Мне одинаково безразличны и Лондон, и мое перо. Холмс шепчет мне в губы обещания, я пишу на его коже свою собственную правду - и мы живы, здесь и сейчас.  
  
  
 _The End_


End file.
